Channel Surfers : Episode 1 :
by PrincessFucia
Summary: Three girls, ( Aqua, Fucia , and Jade ) are trying to have a sleepover, but somehow they get trapped in the television and are forced to go from anime show to anime show. This is my first story up, and the entire series is finished, I just have to type i


Channel surfers episode 1 "Channel Surfing"  
  
  
Three girls walk into a small room with posters of practically every  
anime show made. The tallest girl, with blond hair looks in shock around the  
room, while the other two sit down and watch her.  
  
  
The girl with red contacts grins and speaks up. "So, Aqua, you're   
finally gonna get to see what a normal sleepover at Jade's is like, huh?" The  
girl green eyes, Jade, starts laughing creeplly. The red-eyed girl joins in.  
  
  
Aqua fidgets. "Ok, ok. You're starting to creep me out now." The   
girls laugh normally before Jade gets up and leaves.  
  
  
"Where's she going, Fucia?" Aqua asks th red eyed girl.  
  
  
Fucia tosses her thick black hair and replies," to get us snacks."   
Jade walks back in, holding a bag of candy.  
  
  
"I brought the snacks!"  
  
  
Fucia laughs. "Told ya."  
  
  
"Huh?" says Jade.  
  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
  
Aqua laughs and looks around the room again. "So what's with Jade's  
house?"  
  
  
Fucia leans back on a pillow. "Nothing, really. It's just... well...   
creapy things tend to happen, that's all. What do we want to do now?" Aqua   
starts wimpering. "What? We can't read you're mind jus yet... but we'll   
learn." She grins.  
  
  
Jade smiles."And if we start to scare you, don't worry."  
  
  
Fucia cuts her off, "Yeah, if we like,"  
  
  
Jade cuts her off, "Break out into song..."  
  
  
Fucia cuts Jade off again, "or finish each other's sentences...  
don't flip. We do it all the time."  
  
  
Jade crosses her arms. "I guss we've been friends for to long." She  
looks at Aqua. "What do you wanna do now?" Aqua wimpers again. "Oh. Do you   
wanna watch anime?" Aqua nods her head quickly. "Hey, I'm learning quicker   
than I thought!"  
  
  
Jade goes to a bookshelf, and points to the fifty or so tapes of   
anime. "Whick one to start with, take your pick."  
  
  
Just then, the bedroom door opens and a woman walks in. "Oh, hi  
girls!"  
  
  
Jade sighs. "Hi mom, you scared me! Knock next time, ok?"  
  
  
Jade's mom knocks on the open door. Jade rolls her eyes, Fucia laughs.   
"I just came in to tell you that I'm going out for a little while."  
  
  
"Ok, see ya!" Jade says.  
  
  
Fucia speeks up, "Take Neon!"  
  
  
Jade calls out, "Take Baby-Blue!" Jades mother leaves.  
  
  
Aqua looks confused. "Who are they?"  
  
  
Jade sighs. "My little sisters. Now we have the house to ourselves.   
Pick a tape, any tape!"  
  
  
Fucia grins. "Jade, how about your tape with only Tuxedo Mask on it?"  
  
  
Aqua's eyes widen and she squeeks out, "Mamochan!"  
  
  
"You ARE obsessed," Jade answers.  
  
  
"I guss I am!" Aqua laughs, then stops. "Do you acually have a tape   
like that?"  
  
  
"Umm... no," Jade looks at Aqua like she's an idiot. "Pick another   
tape."  
  
  
Aqua goes to the shelf, closes her eyes, and picks a tape."  
  
  
Fucia smiles. "Ah, Gundam Wing. Good choice." Jade pops in the tape,   
and Aqua and Fucia get into movie watching positions in front of the T.V.  
  
  
  
Quatre: TROWA!!  
Heero: Trowa, get outta there!  
  
  
  
Fucia cuts in, "Oh, I love this episode! HEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
Auqa looks at her. "What??"  
  
  
Jade sighs. "Just watch."  
  
  
  
Trowa: The five of us have become nothing more than the gundam soldiers,   
Quatre. I hope something triggers yo to go back to the nice Quatre I   
once knew... ( he blows up )  
Quatre: Trowa!! ( Heero pushes Wing Zero into the colony, and the door shuts )   
Heero, let me go,  
Jade, Fucia, and Quatre: Trowa's gonna die!!   
  
  
  
Aqua glairs at Fucia and Jade who are laughing histerically. "Do you   
guys ever shut up?"  
  
  
"No," The laugh again. Aqua rolls her eyes. A huge clap of thunder   
makes all of them jump, and the T.V. goes off.   
  
  
Fucia looks out the window, and the rain is coming down in sheets.   
"I didn't know it was raining."  
  
  
Aqua and Jade say "Oh, yeah!" Like she's an idiot, and laugh.  
  
  
Jade goes to the V.C.R. and starts hitting buttons. "Give me just a   
minute to get my movie back on." After a minute of fumbling, she gets it to   
work.  
  
  
Heero: I will.... destroy you.... ( passes out )  
Quatre: Heero? HEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
  
They all laugh. Thet episode ends.Another one starts.  
  
  
  
Relena: Leaving so soon? ( Heero pulls out his gun )  
  
  
  
Jade laughs. "Typical Heero..."  
  
  
Heero: ( looks around ) ok... ?  
Relena: Heero? Well.... I met Doctor J. ( Heero pulls his gun up and points   
it at her face )  
  
  
  
The girls giggle.  
  
  
Heero: What is that? ( Turns gun around, pointing it around the room )  
  
  
Jade looks at the television. "Huh? This is... different."  
  
  
  
Heero: That!  
Relena: Heero?  
Heero: Can't you hear that?  
Relena: Hear what, Heero?  
  
  
  
Jade gapes at the T.V. "No.... way...."  
  
  
Aqua laughs at her. "This is so funny! Hoe did you two set this up?"  
  
  
  
Heero: Another one? Can't you hear it?  
  
  
  
Fucia watches Aqua, then the T.V. "Umm.. we didn't set this up."  
  
  
  
Heero: Three of them?  
Relena: Three of what, Heero?  
  
  
  
"Wow, you set this up really good!" Aqua laughs, "The timing is   
almost perfect!"  
  
  
Jade yells at Aqua, "We didn't set this up!"  
  
  
Fucia nods, "I swear!"  
  
  
  
Heero: What is going on?  
Relena: Heero! I can see them!!  
  
  
  
Aqua gets serious. "Huh?"  
  
  
  
  
Heero: ( shoots twards the camra )  
  
  
  
  
Peices of glass fly everywhere as Jades window shatters. Rain comes   
through, soaking the carpet.  
  
  
Aqua screams, "Woah!!" The three girls duck for cover. 


End file.
